Passengers on commercial transit vehicles are often frustrated with their customer experience during transit. Customer frustration is especially prevalent in the airline industry. As a result, some organizations may attempt to improve the customer transportation experience by provide data delivery services, such as Wi-Fi or other data delivery services, to devices on-board a vehicle during transit. The on-board device may be, for example, a passenger's mobile computing device (e.g. mobile phone, smart phone, tablet, PDA, laptop). To establish communications for services to onboard devices, providers often use a wireless communication link over which communications or data is delivered to and from the vehicle. In the airline industry, the wireless communication link is often a direct Air-to-Ground (ATG) link or a satellite link to communicate data to and from a plane.
However, data delivery services to onboard devices may be interrupted due to communication system problems. For example, if the vehicle travels through an area with poor coverage for the communication link, the vehicle network may perform poorly. As a result, customers may be dissatisfied with interrupted data delivery services resulting from network performance degradation. Thus, providing data delivery services to enhance customer satisfaction during transportation is a challenge for organizations.